Jordan
by Ari77
Summary: This is about a eraser named Jordan and his war against Itex2. He meets up with the flock and will they trust him? Or become his most valuable allies? read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up, this is my first fic so it might suck. But who knows maybe I'll be good at this!**

I can't remember running this fast before, but all the other time I wasn't running for my life. All those years being experimented on by those bastards in the white coats. All those years hearing them say "You're going to help save the world Jordan It's your destiny." Well I told them to shove it. But anyway their idea of saving the world was tracking down some escaped experiments. I was all for it thinking that they were evil vicious killers. But then I met her, and everything changed. She taught me that there was more to life then being their little science project.

She told me about Max, Fang, Angel, Iggy, and the rest I forgot if there was more. It was so long ago. She convinced help her escape.

She wouldn't agree unless we both escaped but I knew there was only one way. That only one of us could get away. I remember her saying as she flew away that she would come back for me and that just because I was an eraser that max would help get me out.

Well it's been five years. And I'm done with their sadistic games. Having to rip apart other experiments. I remember the last one I fought, Omega. They said that he failed and that he was inferior and a failure.

He put up a good fight but in the end he died, just like all the others. I don't like to kill, but I have for as long as I can remember.

My Arms and legs burned my whole body ached, But I was almost out. I could see the electric fence! So close but just then I heard it a gunshot. And then came pain, my leg gave and I fell. I was so close to the fence. So close to freedom, I could smell. And then I remembered no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hers chapter two I know chapter one was short but it was really just an intro. So if I do have any readers enjoy!**

Ah god my head hurt like hell. Must have hit it on a damn rock. "So Jordan, you tried to escape. Why? Everything was going so well! You were our crown jewel, the best we could make! You were our super eraser Jordan, perfect. No expiration date, an extended life span, strength speed, superior senses and active camouflage! You were perfect Jordan but know you are just like them, another pathetic failure."

"Aw shut the hell up I don't freaking care what I was supposed to be."

"Jordan, I want to give you another chance, a chance to redeem yourself."

"Oh yea after your men shot me, id just love to help you."

"Jordan, help us kill the flock and you will be free."

"Hears an idea why don't you go to hell and let me free."

"I'm taking that it's a no."

"Wow, you really are a genius."

"Jordan this is your last chance."

"Do your worst old man."

"Take him to the courtyard."

Two flights of stairs and an elevator ride later, I was there. I walked through the double doors. And then I saw it, It looked like the freaking hulk!

Well I wasn't going down with out a fight. My breath quickened my arms and legs began to grow black, wolf hair sprouted from my body like weeds. My head began to turn wolf like my sight became so much clearer, I could hear the monsters heart beating, smell the stench of gore on it and I could feel the ground vibrate as we ran towards each other It all seemed to slow down for a second, just before we collided. And at the last seconded I disappeared, blending in with my surroundings.

I jumped digging my claw into his chest; I flipped my self over him and kicked at his spine. He didn't even flinch, his fist hit me and I flew into the wall. It would take more then that to kill me but it still hurt.

I got up refocusing my active camouflage I had to move slowly. I slowly crept towards it and then I bolted between its legs clawing them I jumped over its two handed blow which would of killed me a second earlier.

Its foot came around and hit me full force in the chest. I slammed into the wall, I got up weekly I, saw it charging at me, I stood my ground, waiting for the last second I jumped up over his head, and he slammed head first into the solid stone wall. I stood up that had to of killed him.

Something slammed into me from behind. Lights popped in front of my eyes, I got up slowly, and my whole body ached and burned. I charged trying to catch it off guard. I ducked under one of its gigantic arms, jumped out of the way of the next one and plunged my teeth into its neck. It bellowed, a long ear splitting scream.

It pummeled me, but I hung on, biting down harder. It finally fell to its knees, and I let go. My heart fluttered, my vision blurred, my legs shuck, I didn't have long. She always said that max was merciful. And she would never kill in cold blood even after the fight.

But I was not Max, I swept my claws across its face, and it fell. I knew I was going to die anyway. I was bleeding maybe eternally. Exhausted slumped against the wall. I wondered if they would send out someone to kill me, but they weren't that kind.

I just laid there thinking about all the things I wanted to see, she had told me about them. She really was a talker, Couldn't get her to shut up. But I guess life wasn't that fair. She had forgotten about me, after all I did for her. As hard as I tried I couldn't bring myself to be mad at her. Before her life was so…. Empty. Nothing to look forward to.

My vision blurred and just before I passed out I thought I saw 6 black oddly misshapen birds in the air.


End file.
